


Госпожа Бонфуа не приходит дважды

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Ведь госпожа Бонфуа умеет делать свою работу.





	Госпожа Бонфуа не приходит дважды

Название: Госпожа Бонфуа не приходит дважды  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 7 октября 2017

*****************************

 

Франсуаза Бонфуа из тех женщин, которых называют светскими львицами. Она словно сошла со страниц альбома с модными иллюстрациями. 

Летяще-стремительная походка и плавно-чарующие движения. 

Горделиво вздернутый подбородок и знойные огоньки во взоре под тенью длинных ресниц. 

Хищный росчерк алого на губах и нежный изгиб мягкой пряди, касающейся скулы. 

Острые пики высоких шпилек, решительно стучащих по тротуару, и упруго-гибкие черты подтянутого женского тела, облаченного в тонкий темно-синий плащ с высоким воротничком, словно украшение в изящный футляр. 

Тяжелая глянцевая прямота классического черного клатча и округлые линии глушителя на пистолете, внутри сумочки и скрывающемся. 

Франсуазу Бонфуа на самом деле вернее было бы называть la femme fatale. Но люди, однажды во время визита госпожи Бонфуа открывшие эту истину, уже никогда не смогут указать обществу на его оплошность. 

Ведь госпожа Бонфуа умеет делать свою работу. И поэтому приходит только один раз. Всегда инкогнито. Никогда не оставляя следов... ради того, чтобы в одно конкретное место не приходить, но бежать. Нестись, стремиться, лететь! Сломя голову, бросив все, не помня себя, врываться сгустком цвета, блеска, мелодичного смеха и изысканного парфюма в пахнущие книжной пылью и ружейным маслом пастельно-сдержанные и библиотечно-тихие будни Артура Кёрклэнда.

Едкого театрального критика старой школы - из тех, чье имя широко известно и заставляет актеров и постановщиков трепетать в ожидании рецензии, но кого ни за что не узнают при встрече. 

Скучающего сноба, чашку хорошего чая с капелькой коньяка ценящего куда больше, чем все народы мира разом - кроме, может быть, англичан как единственных, по его мнению, носителей здравого смысла на этой планете. 

Полковника британской разведки в отставке, любящего на досуге поохотиться на уток и знающего о делах госпожи Бонфуа все, а потому обожающего приговаривать: "Будь я на службе, ты бы уже выходила из допросной завербованной". 

Франсуазе нравится в ответ улыбаться: "Будь ты на службе, я уже защелкнула бы на тебе твои же собственные наручники и вовсю склоняла бы стать плохим мальчиком". 

Они обычно долго спорят, обмениваясь шпильками и играя словами, о том, кто кого бы перевербовал. Вопрос "зачем" теряется примерно в первой трети разговора, понятие профессиональной этики - где-то между гостиной и спальней после того, как галстук Артура развязан и откинут в сторону, а блуза Франсуазы вот-вот последует туда же. 

На этот раз все, впрочем, несколько иначе: впорхнув в дом, госпожа Бонфуа обнаруживает, что Артур куда-то отлучился. Вариантов, впрочем, немного: для театра еще слишком рано, для охоты уже слишком поздно, а вот для похода в кондитерскую за выпечкой к пятичасовому чаю время как раз самое подходящее. А еще оно весьма подходит для принятия расслабляющей пенной ванны после работы. Хотя, по мнению Франсуазы, для ванны любое время будет идеальным. 

Горячая вода принимает ее тело в текучие объятия. Франсуаза нежится, уложив на край ванны голову с небрежно собранными в высокий пучок волосами, и разглядывает, вытянув ногу, педикюр. Она, конечно, слышит, как открываются двери, как приближаются шаги, но предпочитает "не обратить внимания" на звуки. Рука, однако, как бы ненароком ложится на скрывающийся под полотенцем на маленькой этажерке пистолет - на всякий случай. 

\- Я, вообще-то, плачу за воду, - не утруждая себя приветствием, замечает Артур, - а ты набираешь ванну до краев по несколько раз на дню. 

Франсуаза небрежно, словно просто вытирала руку, убирает ладонь с оружия и, улыбнувшись, хватается за бортик и переворачивается на бок, к Кёрклэнду лицом:  
\- Если хочешь окупить расходы, залезай ко мне. 

Ее тронутое загаром тело, показавшееся при этом из воды, в окружении белоснежной пены напоминает лаково блестящий изгиб скрипки. Никто бы не устоял. Кроме, разумеется, Артура Кёрклэнда - он всего лишь фыркает и спокойно моет руки:  
\- У меня другие планы на эти пять часов. 

Госпожа Бонфуа с долей разочарования думает, что Артур все-таки зануда. А еще - что не будь он так провокационно устойчив к ее чарам и столь оглушительно страстен, когда ей все же удается добиться своего, она бы осталась верна своему правилу до конца и никогда бы не пришла (точнее, прокралась, заглянула, наведалась) во второй раз. 

И поэтому она спрашивает без тени смущения:   
\- Твои планы включают меня? 

И, будто бы случайно взмахнув рукой, меняя позу, отбрасывает клочок пахнущей карамелью пены на руку Артура, чуть пониже края закатанного рукава. Потому что Кёрклэнд, вымыв руки, тянется именно к полотенцу на этажерке, а ему не стоит видеть, что под ним лежит. Не потому, что это опасно - просто Франсуазе не хочется слушать нотации Арти о проносе в его дом нелегального ствола. 

Артур, насупив брови, снова поворачивается к раковине и, смывая пену, скучно сообщает:  
\- Планы включают в себя лимонный кекс и вафли с шоколадом. 

\- Люблю вафли с шоколадом, - невинно отмечает Франсуаза. 

\- Какое удивительное совпадение, - безразлично откликается Кёрклэнд и будто бы спонтанно вытирает руки другим полотенцем. - Могу оставить тебе несколько. 

\- Будь любезен, - мурлычет Франсуаза, снова откидываясь на бортик ванной. 

Хмурый мистер Кёрклэнд, скупо кивнув, уходит заваривать чай, и госпожа Бонфуа расплывается в довольной, сытой улыбке: да, она любит вафли с шоколадом; а вот Арти их терпеть не может и ни одной, конечно, не съест. Воистину профессионал своего дела, даже в ухаживаниях - британская разведка может гордиться. 

Впрочем, госпожа Бонфуа и сама не так проста, как кажется: в еще запаянной упаковке с новым чаем Артура ждут билеты на премьеру в его любимом театре, на которые оформить заказ он не успел.


End file.
